This School Needs More Smosh
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: What do Ian and Anthony do in school? Read to find out! Rated T for language and themes.
1. So it begins

This is based off of a movie my friend and I saw on Netflix, called "The Fat Boy Chronicles". We thought it would be a funny movie but it's kind of depressing to watch. Go and watch it! THE FIRST MONTH IS FREE. Anyways, here's the story of how 15 year old Ian and Anthony met their friends whom they now work with.

* * *

*The year 2003*

There was a 15 year old boy named Anthony Padilla, he went to Lincoln High School, in Mister Fakename's class. One day, in the middle of Winter, he found out that there would be a new exchange student. (Sorry if I kind of make it like there's so much snow, I live in Canada)  
He was kind of a outcast, so he didn't really care. He was exited to maybe meet a new friend though. He overheard his teacher talking about him and some kid named "Ian".

* * *

[Anthony's POV]

What kind of stupid name is Ian... I thought to myself who some guy named Ian would be like. I tried to picture him in my head. I pictured a fat kid who had a shaved head. When I actually saw Ian I knew I was way wrong. He is emo! And he doesn't even wear a winter jacket, he wears a thin sweater, where is this kid FROM? Canada? Alaska? The South Pole? It was second period gym. This kid could RUN. I mean really, run. It reminded me of this movie I saw: Forest Gump. I wished I could run that fast. Eventually we all had to sit on the bleachers and listen to Mister boring tell us about the importance of living a fit lifestyle and crap. I leaned over to Ian while he was still talking.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

He was silent, he seemed interested in this stupid lecture.

"Yeah, I came from Texas" He said a while later.

"Oh cool" I said to Ian.

His voice does NOT match his look at all! I was surprised when I heard him talk. I wasn't the only one to hear him talk. The coach looked at Ian, and said:

"HEY, You may be new here, but I'm PRETTY sure at your old school you were not allowed to interrupt important lessons!"

I thought he was dead at the moment. He didn't seem scared or threatened.

"Yeah, I'm not. What's so important about_ this_, all we do is run around in circles and listen to you talk about calories" Said Ian

The whole class was surprised. The class was laughing and gasping at the same time. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Even the coach laughed. Ian's face had the same expression that a brick has; maybe even less.

"Okay, well I'll see you on "X-Weighted Families" in a few years" Replied coach

Everyone laughed, I giggled a bit and Ian sat back and smiled the way 12 year olds smile at the number 69. The bell rang. We all got changed, and as we were going to our third period classes, I noticed Ian was in my third period math class, along with my friend Joshua. I sat down and my math teacher: Miss Waters stood up and told Ian to introduce himself.

"What do you mean" Asked a very confused Ian

"Let me ask you some questions, you just answer them" Said the teacher, who spun around in her office chair.

"What's your favorite color?" Asked the teacher, putting her hands in a cup, under her chin.

"Uhhh.." Thought Ian

"Take your time, new kid." Said Carson: The most obnoxious kid in the 11th grade.

Josh rolled his eyes at Carson, and the rest of the class laughed, not me. I just sat there with my brick expression.

"At least I'm not a douchebag" Replied Ian

Carson sat back, almost defeated and the class laughed, even his girlfriend, Taylor.

"Don't use that kind of language in my class!" Exclaimed the teacher

Ian sat down in an empty desk, front row; in front of me, and a few beside Joshua. Carson winked at his girlfriend: Taylor, and she walked over to Ian and asked if he could give her a pencil, as she tried to shove her boobs as close to Ian's face as she could.

"No, we don't even need to write anything" Said Ian to the girl

I laughed at her attempt to get Ian's stuff. I knew he would never be that gullible. He knew who the jocks were already. As the teacher stood up to begin teaching something, Carson started to pass a note my way, it said To: Ian. It made quite a loud noise when we passed it. Eventually it got to me, and I just passed it to Ian, who grabbed it out of my hand over his shoulder; Carson and Taylor were snickering. The teacher turned around right when Ian grabbed the note and asked me to read it to the entire class. I didn't know what it said, but it must be pretty damn embarrassing, considering Carson and Taylor were practically dying of laughter. I took a deep breath.

"Dear Ian, I really like you, you're kinda hot. I wish I could kiss you all day and hug you. What's your number? Signed Taylor" I read aloud.

The entire class laughed. Taylor sat back in her seat and Carson looked at Taylor and looked like he wanted to murder her. Of course that's not what the note SAID. What it really said is 'Oh Ian you rebel, why don't you go kill your emo self'. I knew that Taylor would murder me after school. I couldn't care less, she has a 8% at best in gym class, never changes in time, and she has noodle arms!

"Thanks" Whispered Ian

"No problem" I laughed back.

At that moment I thought Ian and I would turn out to be great friends. The bell rang and it was time for break. I went to my locker and guess what, Ian is only 2 down from mine! That lucky son of a bitch got the locker I have wanted since the first week of school. Right next to Mari's, Mari is this girl in my Science class, I have only talked to her like, 3 times. I think I like her, a lot. But really, who doesn't? I'm pretty sure even Josh has feelings for her. I don't really care, she's the popular girl; she'd never date me. Scratch that, she wouldn't be caught texting me on her deluxe cell phone by her dog. She's also in my drama class. If she wasn't in drama class, I swear it would be a living hell, as if it already isn't. Anyway, I got my books and stuff for the next couple periods. I had French and Science. I chose French over Spanish because, I just think French is an easier language to learn. I went to Ian and asked him what he picked.

"Oh, I picked French, it's easier, I have French next period" Replied Ian.

"Me too! What a coincidence" I said, happily.

"Oh cool!" Said Ian, smiling.

We should get to class, it's this way. I said, pointing to French class.

"You lead the way, master" Said Ian, laughing

I laughed too, the hallways were clearing out.

"Do you by any chance have Science after French?" I asked Ian as we were walking to French class

"Nah, I have History after French" He replied

"Oh, it would be kind of funny if you had the same classes as me all day" I said

"Yeah, what do you have next?" Ian asked me

"I have science." I replied

"I had to do band because my mom wanted me to become a trumpet player" Laughed Ian

"I play trumpet too!" I said, exited

"Am I your emo twin?" Laughed Ian

We made it to class literally 2 seconds before the bell. Ian needed to sit across the room from me. Taylor sat next to me, unfortunately.

* * *

[Ian's POV]

That Anthony kid is exactly like me, it's kind of creepy actually. This school seems pretty nice, I think I'll like it here. I only know that my math teacher's name is Miss Waters... I think. I so far have 1 for sure friend, and 2 for sure enemies. It's only 4th period and I already have 2 enemies. Maybe I won't like it here so much. The teachers I have seen so far already don't like me. And there, sitting across the room from me, my enemy and friend are sitting beside each other. Smh. The teachers at this school are all very young, are any of these people even out of high school?

"In the previous classes I have gotten a bit annoyed with some people, I hope now will be different" Said the teacher.

"Join the club" I said, sarcastically.

The class laughed and I eventually got through that stupid French class.

* * *

[Anthony's POV]

As I was walking to Science, I bumped into Adoni, another jock in the hallway. He is even douchier than Carson.

"Watch where you're going twerp!" Exclaimed Adoni

"Maybe if you weren't so big on steroids I wouldn't have to!" I said, almost like a reflex

I knew I had made a huge mistake. The huge jock turned around, like an earth rotation.

"What did you say you little shrimp?"

I went silent. He was about 8 feet taller than me. He laughed, and punched me, his friends watched. No one else was in the hallway, just me and these douches. The bell went and I was pretty sure I had a black eye, they spit on me and pushed me into a locker, hard. I dropped my books, and I heard almost every door slam shut, and be locked. I was not getting into my Science class. I went to the guidance counselor's office and knocked on the door. I saw blood drip on my wrist.

"Crap" I said to myself, quietly.

I had a nosebleed. I looked around for some tissues. The bathroom was a while away. I knocked again, hoping there would be someone who could give me a tissue or even toilet paper. They opened the door.

"Do you have a tissue or anything?" I asked, looking down at the drops of blood on the floor

"What?" Asked a familiar voice.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. It was Mari. I made a mad dash to the bathroom down the hall hoping she didn't see my face yet. I ran into the bathroom and got toilet paper and eventually made my nosebleed stop. Only one problem. My clothes were covered in blood and I had a goose egg on my cheek. I guess two problems. Why does this happen to _me_! I heard the door open a bit, and at that moment I realized. I was not in the right bathroom. And guess who was here? You guessed it! Everyone, give a round of applause to MARI! The girl who comes in at the best time, _always! _I dashed into a stall, still hoping she didn't know me.

"Anthony, is that you?" Asked Mari

Shitshitshitshitshit.

"Come on Anthony, I know you're in here. I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

I sighed and walked out of the stall.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Asked Mari

"Nothing" I replied.

Mari rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the girl's bathroom before someone else comes in" Said Mari

I walked out, dashing passed her, embarrassed. Oh and guess what, the principal was just walking by! Now I get a detention! Awesome! Is Ian my good luck charm? The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I went to my locker and got my money for the cafeteria food. I sat down at a table alone, like I did every day. I saw Ian looking for a spot. He came over to me.

"Can I sit here?" Asked Ian

"Yeah" I said

"What happened to you?" Asked Ian, looking at my stains on my shirt.

"Adoni" I replied.

"Who's that?" He asked

"The hulk" I said

Ian laughed and spit his food out onto his plate. I laughed.

"Oh" Said Ian, still laughing

Eventually the bell rang and it was time for band class with my trumpeter friend, Ian. Maybe considering he brings me so much luck and stuff when I'm with him, he'll make me sound better on trumpet; I am terrible. But before we even got to class, Adoni and Carson congratulated me on having sex with Mari in the bathroom.

* * *

*END OF PART 1*

Please leave a review and favorite this story! It means a lot to me :)  
There will be many parts. I need to write 10 years of stuff! Anyways, yeaah. I write about YouTubers and stuff so read my other stories if you haven't yet.  
Bye

~ThatDamnNeighbour


	2. MORE noobs?

(Anthony's POV)

I ran up to Mari and turned her towards me.

"What the fuck? You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I exclaimed

She said nothing, she opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

"Who'd you tell!?" I said, still angry

"Listen, I gotta get to class..." She said, waking backwards

"No!" I yelled louder than I wanted to, grabbing her arm and pulling her back

She looked into my eyes, seeing my pain.

"Okay, I'm sorry but-" She started

"There is no sorry, now the whole school thinks that we both had sex in the bathroom, it's only a matter of time before our parents find out, and our teachers!" I explained

"To be fair, I didn't say we had sex, I SAID that I saw you in the girl's bathroom" She said

"You don't fucking get it, do you? You PROMISED that you'd tell no one, and you lied to me! You think you're all that because you're the god damn girlfriend of a fucking football player, you have all your fucking designer clothes, you have everything you could want, you still need more even though you're perfect, but you're not, you're just a liar." I said, walking away

I went to my class before the bell went. I thought about what I should have said. This day was going so sloooooow. Eventually I survived my stupid classes and it was lunch time. I sat with Ian.

(Ian's POV)

"Did you hear about another new kid? Actually there are gonna be 2 new kids." I asked

"2 more!?" I said, surprised

"Yeah, a guy named Matt and another guy named David."

He sighed.

"What?" I asked

"Haven't you heard? Mari told everyone that she saw me in the girl's bathroom" He said

"Saw? Carson said that you guys had sex..." I said, trailing off

"Exactly. Carson said that. Fucking high school." He said

I can't help but feel bad for Anthony, I mean, the whole school thinks he had sex in a bathroom. I heard that Carlos (Mari's boyfriend) is even gonna break up with Mari and beat the shit out of Anthony.

"Watch out for Carlos" I said

"I know" He said, looking at his food.

There was a period of silence.

"This is fucking bullshit." He said, dropping his fork.

"What is?" I asked

"Everything! The teachers stare at me like I'm an idiot all the time because of fucking Mari! The only actual friend I HAVE is you." He said in frustration

I thought of supportive things to say. I am not supportive. I try to be but it never ends up being helpful, or I try to say something and it comes out wrong so they hate me. I think it's more helpful if I keep my mouth shut. I said nothing. He kept eating and so did I. We both kept quiet for a while.

The bell went and I got my stuff for history class. We were learning about Canada, whoopdie doo. I went in the class and sat next to Anthony.

"Okay so, lets start from where we left off, who can tell me who the leader of the red river rebellion was?"

Is it sad that I never had a class in this, but I know it's Louis reil?

I raised my hand

"Yes?" The teacher asked

"Louis Reil." I answered

He looked at Anthony weird before saying I was right.

"Okay and, what religion was he?" He asked

Anthony raised his hand. After a few seconds another girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" He said, after looking at Anthony.

"He was Metis" She answered

I looked at Anthony like the teacher was insane.

"Told you" He whispered

In the middle of a class, the principal walked in with a kid who looked about the same age as us.

"This is Matthew, he will be a new student here at Lincoln high school in a few days. Say hi to Matthew everyone!" Exclaimed the principal

We all waved, Matt waved back

Dont you hate it when your name is say, Matt, so teachers call you Matthew even though you like being called Matt? Oh well, maybe he likes it.

(Anthony's POV)

I still like Mari, on the inside, I think I ruined my chances because I yelled at her. We continued class. I was taking notes when all if a sudden I hear:

"Anthony Padilla and Mari Takahashi to the office"

I went to the office, Mari was already sitting in a chair, the principal was on the other side of the room sitting in an office chair. I sat next to Mari.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked

I looked at Mari, then I looked back at , waiting for Mari to say something.

"Is it... Somewhat embarassing?" He asked

We were silent.

"Okay, so, word on the street is you two are having sex in the school bathrooms"

"That's a lie!" I said, standing up

"Okay so what were you doing in the girl's bathroom when I caught you coming out?" He asked

I told him the story about what happened and I had to tell him why I wanted to run from Mari. Great. Now she knows I like her. #FML much?

We walked out of the office and went to class.

As soon as I sat down the bell went, it was math class. I suck at math. I would rule at math if only we didn't do adding, subtracting, dividing, multiplying, making ratios, doing algebra, or findng sauare routes. Don't forget those fractions. And decimals.

In the hallway,Carlos taps my shoulder and says:

"After school, you and me, at the tree."

Shit.

*END OF PART 2*

There might be spelling mistakes because im writing this on an ipad so... Yeah. Please review if you liked it, or if you didnt, try to be nice! Bye.


End file.
